Dr Dude's Ficlings
by Dr.Dude
Summary: See the fics that may or may not come to pass here! With enough support, maybe they can!


A/N: Okay, this is Dr. Dude, finally updating something after a year or two of absence and deleting one-shots! What have I been doing all this time you may ask? Oh, just reviewing and reading stories, getting on Youtube, hanging around DeviantArt, and now I'm in college so my plate's currently full. Good thing I have no classes on Thursdays~! Anyway, taking a page out of fanfiction writers like Kyugan and Chibi-Reaper, I've decided to place ideas that may or may not come off the shelf into a single one-shot collection! Doesn't that sound interesting?

Well guys, I hope you enjoy the start of a fantastic collection! For Fic #1, here is Kingdom Hearts: The AU!

* * *

><p><em>I've been having these weird thoughts, lately... like is any of this for real or not?<em>

_I've asked myself this from to time, wondering why for just some reason. From a realist's perspective, they might say that I'm just under stress or was being too energetic. In a way I could agree. That's how I am. But that wasn't it. It was... something else._

_Funny how this sort of thought process was different from the others. For the first few, it was images or entertaining sequences. It was like I was watching a movie. But this one... I think this was where it all changed._

_So much water around me... and yet I didn't drown. A flash, then I'm back on the island. Over in the distance, standing in the water, my friend holds out his hand to me as a tidal wave comes to hit. I run to save him, yet he doesn't move. The tidal wave crashes down and I end up getting swept away as he just stands there as if nothing happened. I then emerge from the water and it's sunset, where my other friend calls out to me. I go over to her, out of breath, and she makes that cute giggle with a wonderful smile on her face._

_But then she looks up. So do I. Stars fall from the sky and among them... me. I find myself falling again, and she makes the attempt to reach out to me, but it was too late. I'm back in the water, going deeper and deeper until everything around me was black, and somehow I land on my own two feet. One single step forward and the bottom shown in a bright light, the pieces scattering like birds flying into the air. The blackness below me was then purely a glass floor. On it was a beautiful maiden with fair skin, hair as black as ebony, and lips red as the rose. However, her eyes was closed, and in her hands was an apple with a piece bitten out of it. Around her were faces of seven men, six with beards, all wearing funny-looking caps on their heads and large noses on their faces. Surrounding them were several woodland creatures, looking as if they were all happy to be around this divine beauty of a lady._

_I kept wondering. I wondered where I was. I wondered whom this lady and the old men were. But most of all, I was in wonder of how calm and serene everything felt. But it wouldn't stay for long. To those of you wondering who I am, this is where my story began. The beginning of a dream and an adventure that I won't, and hope not to, ever forget._

**The Awakening: I Dream We Dream**

A lone boy stood on the station. A boy of 14 with hair as brown as bark, eyes as blue as the sky, and feet as large as his shoes. Speaking of clothes, he wore a white and black vest over a red undershirt having a zipper of silver along with shorts of the same color, divided by a blue belt around his waist. His shoes were large and yellow, decorated with a few chains of silver and black rims here and there. Over his hands were fingerless gloves of white with black wristbands having a yellow bar each, and a blue sand dial wrapped around the top of each. Hanging from his neck was a silver chain and at the end was a silver crown.  
><strong><br>So much to do, so little time...**

Surprised and startled, the boy hastily looked around to find who was talking to him. At least he thought the voice was talking to him.  
><strong><br>Take your time.**

And it was.

**Don't be afraid.**

The boy found that hard to believe as he steadily looked ahead again. His eyes widened at the sight of a pillar of light shining from above before him.  
><strong><br>The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?**

Rather silly question, the boy thought. Of course he could! He quickly ran towards the pillar, unsure of why, only to find the pillar to fade away. He skidded to a stop and looked around for any trace of that peculiar light. What he found however were odd podiums raising from the ground.

**Power sleeps within you. If you give it form… It will give you strength. Choose well, for every decision comes with a price.**

Confused, the boy was yet again. He noticed the podiums each held a different form of weapon. To his left was a black shield outlined by red. To his right was a green staff tipped in blue. Before him was a mighty sword. While all three of these weapons differed in technique, they each had one relatable quality.

They all bore the symbol of three merged circles. It was the coat-of-arms on the shield, the top of the staff, and the emblem on the hilt of the sword. Why they had these marks would be a question the boy would ask another time. He looked at the selection, pondering what each would bring him and what he would have to pay for.

**The staff is the power of the mystic; it beholds inner strength, but it's a weapon of both wonder and ruin. The sword is the power of the warrior; it brings invincible courage to its wielder, but it can bring destruction. The shield is the power of the guardian; it is a symbol of kindness to aid any in need, and a defense to repel all who dare to strike down the weak, but it lacks power. Which will you choose, and which will you give up?**

Power at the cost of control.

Wisdom at the cost of stamina.

Defense at the cost of strength.

Being both strong and wise sounded appealing to the boy. But his thoughts kept sinking when he looked over the parts of destruction and ruin. Defending others was more his forte, but wouldn't a strong defense need an equally powerful offense to truly defend someone? Without any further consideration, the boy decided to simply go at it and chose the shield first.

**Is this the power you seek?**

The boy nodded, and was momentarily startled when the shield disappeared from his grasp.

**Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?**

The boy chose the staff.

**You give up this power?**

The boy nodded again, and only jump when that disappeared.

**You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?**

The boy looked over the sword he left undisturbed. It looked durable, powerful. The thought of immense strength passed through his mind again. But would it really be necessary to have so much power? Power does corrupt after all.

He looked away and gave a nod, accepting his choices.

**I see. Well then…**

The podiums suddenly tilted and began to fall into the floor. The boy began to panic as the floor shook and rumbled. The entire glass shattered into millions of bits, and he fell into the dark abyss once again. But just as he was about to think that was the end of it, he softly landed on another glass floor, blue in color. On it was another maiden, skin just as fair as the last and lips just as red. Her hair was a strawberry-brown, worn by a silver hairband. Her dress was completely silver and fancy. On her feet were two glass slippers. The woman looked as if she was going to a ball. The circles around her bore images of a castle, horses, and a carriage that looked similar to a pumpkin. All around her were silhouettes of a lady, most likely her, dancing with a good man.

The young boy couldn't help but feel a small touch of jealousy as he landed. That jealousy was wiped off his face when the shield formed in his hands.

**You've gained the power to fight. Since you chose the power of the guardian, you'll have to improvise with it until the time comes…**

The lad found the shield had two handles on the other side. He reached to grip both with his dominant hand and gave a swipe. He tried thinking of a mental target to pretend to hit and began swiping a few more times. He stopped when he could hear the voice appear around him again.

**Perfect! You got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others for there will be times when you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong, and you will prevail over all.**

_Devour…_

A new voice was close. Sora observed the ground before him. Too close. A trio of strange shadow-like ants emerged from the ground, antennas twitching, three-pronged claws clenching, and soulless yellow eyes constantly following their prey's every move.

_Devour… Feed…_

The new foes loomed close to the teen. He was afraid. The very presence of these small, petite, yet dark and demonic creatures chilled his heart ice cold. Then one made a leap, intent on getting its meal.

SLASH!

Only to fall in two halves, fading to nothing in the darkness. The other creatures disappeared to escape as well. As for the boy, he was in awe at what he just did. It was but a reflex, but when he made to defend himself, the shield went along and sliced the beast clean in half! If something made for defense was able to do that… maybe he could do this?

**Behind you!**

Another reflex and the boy turned and swiped behind, taking out another of the creatures. Five more appeared around the glass. This time, the boy was ready to attack and held the shield steady. He shouted and charged, attacking everything that went in his way. But in the midst of it, he suffered several scratches to his legs and some tears in his clothes. Some of the creatures attempted to go into the floor and attack from behind, but the boy's reflexes were quick. Soon, all but one of the creatures was left, staring at the boy.

_Unexpected… Strong… Different… Threat, possi…_

Then it… just melted into the floor. Once it did, it began to amass into a giant flat form of oozing darkness, consuming the glass. It then reached the boy and began dragging him down like quick sand. He tried to escape, but to no avail. The force was too strong at that point.

He kicked and reached and writhed; any attempt to escape would be good. He accidentally opened his mouth, knowing that it would end just like that… but it didn't. He was breathing perfectly fine. He took deep, calm, easy breaths to look at where he was. He was on another glass platform again. However, this one had no definite maiden. Only three heart-shapes with princess-like silhouettes. He stood up again and an expression relief came to his face. The familiar light was shining again from above, illuminating a grand door at the other side. That had to be the way out, he thought. The boy ran towards the door, eager to escape this nightmare… only to find it wasn't really there.

**You aren't able to open that, yet.**

The voice returned, and along with it another light, shining down on a red treasure chest.

**But you can open this. Tap it with your weapon and take the item inside. You'll find it incredibly useful.**

The boy raised a brow. How could any item found in a dream be any useful? He then considered that the shield was helpful so far, so it wouldn't hurt. He went over and did as required. He was ultimately shocked when a giant crate, similar to the one he saw on his island, popped out and landed a distance behind him. This was supposed to be the item?

**You can use crates in order to reach higher places, but I'm sure you already know from experience back in your home. Once lifts like these outlived their necessity, simply smash them with your weapon. The item is inside this one.**

The boy had to keep a groan to himself in order to keep calm in this fantasy. He took out his shield, hit the crate three times, and ultimately destroyed the thing. On the ground was a greenish liquid inside a strange bottle. The lad had seen enough of these back at home to know what those were: potions. Healing elixirs. They don't have much taste to offer, but their medical properties were amazing. They were quite expensive to buy too.

He then noticed the hinges of the door solidify and a barrel materializing near him.

**Excellent! You're halfway there! Now, objects like barrels can be used for many advantages. Like crates, they can be used as lifts, but they can also be used as weapons. You can attack these objects with your weapon and send them flying at enemies, but they can move quickly to avoid damage. You can also lift them to throw them onto another object for added lifts, but that's mainly what they're good for.**

Wanting to get out quickly, the boy just ran over to the barrel, picked it up, and threw it. He then smiled as the door finally materialized as a whole, and was able to be opened. But before he could even reach the handles, the door began opening by itself! Behind it was a bright light among lights; the boy had to close one eye just so he could defend his eyes. The light was soothing though. Comforting… inviting. What else could he do but go inside?

A bright flash later, and the boy found he was standing wood, not glass. Over the horizon were a partly cloudy blue sky and a vast body of water below. He recognized this spot. This was the look-out point of the island! The boy's smile couldn't be any brighter. He was finally back! He—

**Hold on. The door won't open just yet.**

And a damper was placed on his spirits immediately. He was still in the dream. Looking around the look-out, he found three others with him. One was a girl sitting on the railing. Second was a boy with bleach-blonde hair and a pole. Third and last, blocking the bridge behind was a tall foreign-boy holding a blue ball. He recognized these three. They were also friends on the island. Who knew what their purpose here was.

**First, tell me more about yourself.**

And NOW it wanted to know? The boy rolled his eyes and just went up to the closest person: the girl.

"What's most important to you?" she asked.

This must be how the voice wanted to know. Use images of his friends to ask the questions. Sighing, he replied with a half-hearted smirk, "To be number one."

"Is being number one such a big deal?"

To him, it sort've was. Coming in second place was never a fond thing for him. Especially when it would come to… _her._

Next up was the boy with the pole, who asked, "What are you so afraid of?"

He didn't see anything wrong with being indifferent, nor did he see anything in being indecisive. Being indifferent just meant that you didn't think it mattered. Being indecisive just meant you can't decide between one and the other since they're both important. So out of all his thoughts, he came to, "Getting old."

"Getting' old? Is that really so scary?"

It can be when one doesn't have much of a life left. To have come so far, and then to have ceased… it sounded like a complete tragedy.

The boy went finally went to the final person. The question was, "What do you want outta life?"

The thought process began anew. Being strong was another that he thought about, and was very close to considering that, but having been told being strong may also lead to causing ruin and destruction, it put him on edge. But broadening horizons and seeing rare sights, that was something he cherished of all things… besides _her._ He longed to see places beyond his home village and his play island. He wanted to see more. And so he replied with that.

"Seein' rare sights, huh?"

**You want to be number one. You're afraid of getting old. You want to see rare sights.**

…**Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.**

The boy felt a little reassured at that. The foreign one moved out of his way, and the lad carefully took a step to see if it was real. Good thing it was.

**The day you will open the door is both far off and very near. The day you shall be put to the test is coming closer…**

The boy walked along the wooden path until it slowly turned into glass of red, and the islands overtaken by shadows. The glass floor now had another maiden. Her skin and lips were just as fair as the last two, but she had long blond hair of the most elegance, the most beautiful of blue dresses fitting for a princess, a crown atop her head, a black collar around her neck, and she held a rose before her chest. Unlike the others who merely had their eyes closed, hers were genuinely closed in sleep. Around her were silhouettes of fairies, gentle in contrast to the cruel and black thorns across the sides.

The pillar was shown over the center yet again and the boy ran toward it. But just as he did…

_We're ready this time…_

The shadows appeared again, surrounding him. The boy took out his shield and got into position to fight. The creatures around him totaled nine.

_You caught us off guard back then… but now we're ready for you…_

The oncoming battle was immense. They constantly attempted to overrun him with their sheer numbers, multiplying every time a single one was destroyed. To give them credit they actually managed to give the boy trouble and were close to giving him gashes. However, the boy was tenacious and he defeated them all the same. One shadow that was chopped in half gave the lad what would be a glare if it had anything other than just glowing eyes that never blinked.

_Don't get so excited because you're stronger in this realm… We're merely the runts of the litter in our race… You'll never defeat our brethren… You'll never defeat the Immortal…_

And it finally faded. The boy didn't pay any heed to the monster's warning. He was too busy focusing on his own pain to even give it any thought. A hand of his trailed over his scratched stomach, grimacing at some of the blood stained upon it. He wondered if this was how he will end.

But like a ray of hope, the pillar of light shown again right on him, soothing his entire being. The lad felt so relaxed; it was unlike anything he ever felt before. Then again, it was a dream, so it had to be, right? It disappointed him that the light faded afterward, but his curiosity piqued when a small circle on the ground moved out from under him all the way to the other side. All of a sudden, a large trail of mosaic pieces formed all the way towards another platform. The boy was healed of all his previous battle wounds, thanks to the light, so he ran up the path. However, with every step he took, the previous steps behind him faded away.

He reached the final platform, unable to go back for anything else. This one was yellow. The maiden was a beautiful and fair girl, just like the rest, but she had brown hair in a bun/ponytail, a yellow ball dress, and yellow arm-long gloves. Behind her seemed to be the head of… a beast, to say the least. It had immense brown fur and a set of jaws and teeth, like a bear, but had some horns akin to a goat. The boy was sure there was a joke of that somewhere. But besides that, surrounding the two were all sorts of kitchen ware and furniture, looking as if they were alive and moving.

But everything else about this part seemed so… foreboding.

**The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.**

Confused, the boy looked back to stare at his shadow, which was long thanks to the light up above.

Darkness to give me birth…

The shadow suddenly emerged and detached itself from the land, both shocking and scaring him. Then the shadow started getting even bigger.

Light to give me form…

**But don't be afraid…**

The shadow began changing form. The arms were becoming muscular and bare, the hands were growing into claws, the clothes disappeared, the legs became muscular, the feet became just jagged lines, the hair became longer and free, something seemed to cover the thing's mouth like a scarf, two petite wings on its back, and its trademark was a heart-shaped hole for a stomach and torso.

**And don't forget…**

Hearts to sate my hunger…

The boy attempted to run away from the rising monster, but he found himself trapped with it, stuck on the podium with nowhere else to go. Gulping, the lad turned around to face the beast in its entire dark and vile prime. It looked down at him with those unblinking yellow eyes.

Worlds to sacrifice in favor of the Seeker… 

Woe be to you, child, for I am Darkside: darkness eternal!

The boy nervously took out his shield and watched as the beast, Darkside as it referred to itself, clench its right fist. It then happened to gather some immensely dark energy before it reared its arm back, and punched the ground, creating a large pool of darkness. Much to the boy's shock, more of the little creatures emerged from the sickening cesspool.

Devour him as you wish.

_Yes, great immortal one._

Immediately the creatures went after the boy. But with what he has experienced so far, he managed to wipe them out, even as Darkside got its hand out of the ground.

You who murder my brethren, you shall suffer for your insolence…

The monster then got on both of its knees and reared its back out. The heart-shaped hole began to charge up more of the darkness and began shooting purple fireballs. The boy managed to run away from the first one. The second one he didn't, but he held up his shield to protect himself, and the fireball bounced away. Surprised, he tried it again and got the same results. He saw Darkside ready to charge one final attack and smirked.

The attack fired three purple fireballs at once, and the lad deflected them all in one fell swing. The monster didn't see it coming. Nor did expect its own attack to burn at its face.

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The roaring beast held its face in order to put out the fire. Down below, the boy was congratulating himself on his victory. The victory was cut short by the Darkside's furious roar.

Impudent worm…

The boy kept that smirk, ready to fight it again. But then the shield just disappeared right out of his hand. Looking back at the Darkside, the boy realized he now had no way to defend himself, and he was facing a very angry monster. He jumped out of the way of one of Darkside's fists digging into the ground, and fell on his behind when the second one did the same. A dark pool under the boy prevented him from moving anywhere else.

Arrogant slime…

**-But don't be afraid.**

The dividing voices echoed in his mind, even as the darkness was starting to overtake his legs and the monster leaned closer.

Cowardly braggart…

**You hold the mightiest weapon of all.**

He tried all he could to escape, but his arms were getting overtaken as well.

You can do nothing against us…

**So don't forget:**

He could only look up in fear as the Darkside was just closing in on him.

_You cannot challenge our march._

**You are the one who will open the door.**

And all was dark and void. No screams. No sounds of torture. No anything.

The Awakening has served its purpose.

* * *

><p>AN: So, yay or nay? I'll let you decide. See you later! Wait until the next one comes! …Hopefully it won't be as long.


End file.
